


Crossing Over

by GrimSpeck18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Shapeshifting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teasing, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimSpeck18/pseuds/GrimSpeck18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kae was the kind of Omega that Alphas would call "begging to be tamed". A lone un-bonded omega working in a shady strip joint, she should tread carefully-but refuses to let herself be scared into submission. In the shadows, a large form follows her every step. Is this silent watcher really the dark threat they seem to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Over

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an RP with a friend. The names have been slightly altered for ease of writing, but the general gist of our session is the same. I had a lot of fun with this Vex- I can't wait to write more chapters for you!

Kae was the kind of Omega that Alphas would call "begging to be tamed". Not that she was the type to let that happen. As far as she was concerned Alphas were all knot-heads... it's not like omega well being was their concern (unless it affected mating or pups). So yeah, fuck them.

At the ripe age of 25, she knows she's a statistical outlier. Most female omegas were mated by 18, and usually birthed a few pups by 20. But not Kae. She'd left her pack at 18 and never returned. Too much family drama, and not enough freedom. Now, a lone un-bonded omega she knows she's pushing her luck with every year she stays un-bonded. It's well known that the older an omega gets without bonding, the worse their heats get. She's heard of omegas going insane and overheating to death, simply from a heat. The threat of a "Death Heat" hangs over her head like a storm cloud- dark and overshadowing everything.

It doesn't help that she's working in a shady strip joint, either. It's one of the few places that's willing to hire omegas, regardless of their background. She should tread carefully- especially given the douchey Alpha clientele- but the job pays well enough and the hours don't work her into the ground. Working a graveyard shift increases her chances of being bothered by drunk assholes, but also pays better. 

Overall, she didn't think things would get better and prayed they didn't get worse. And for the most part that stayed true- until that night...

* * *

 

It was a humid, summer evening. She'd just finished a late shift at the club and was walking home. Dressed in the night's themed outfit (a skimpy cowgirl's outfit with heeled boots) she was grumpy as hell. The boots hurt like a motherfucker (she'd borrowed them from Cindy) and they'd pinched her toes all evening. And the shorts were just WAY too short. Yeah she was a club dancer who got paid to be slutty looking, but these were basically denim underwear and she couldn't wait to get out of them.

She thought about that evening, as she walked. For a brief moment she strayed to thinking of the dark shadow she saw during her dance. She'd been on her stage, slowly working her thing and moving her denim clad hips to the banjo twang song that was playing- when she saw a giant of a man out of the corner of her eye . He was at least a head taller than her and wide enough to take up a booth by himself. He was hunched over a single pint on the table, but his eyes were intensely focused on her. She'd smiled a little and winked at him- he was, after all, a regular. No one had ever heard him speak besides a gruff "single pint" to the barkeep and he seemed to only stay long enough each night to see a single show- Kae's. She had to admit she was unsure- it was obvious from this man's size he wasn't a wolf, and interbreeding wasn't really looked kindly at... but at the same time the concept of such a powerful man being interested in her made her feel something warm and fluttery in her chest. Shaking her head and trying to refrain from blushing, she tried to focus on her feet walking down the sidewalk. Except the stupid hat on her head kept slowly sliding down her forehead and getting in the way.

She'd just moved to chuck her glittery plastic cowboy hat in a trashcan on the street corner when she heard a noise in the distance behind her. She turned around, a little spooked in the quiet of the evening, but seeing nothing she continued on. She'd walked about 4 meters when she heard the sounds of paws hitting the ground. Heavy paws. She dashed the last meter to a streetlamp near an alleyway and turned around just in time to see four large wolves approach her. And not only did they reek of booze, but they also smelled overbearingly of Alpha. 

As she watched, they shifted into their human forms- just like she expected them to. In the place of 4 large wolves were four burly, drunk men. 

"Hey tasty cunt, where're you running off to at this time of night?" The largest one with dark black hair and a button up slurred. "Why'd ya go and make us chase your tail all this way?"

Kae felt her inner wolf want to back into a corner and growl but she holds it in. It's best not to show them she feels threatened.

"I ain't walking around for you assholes. Go back to the club and leave me alone." She ground out, attempting to not sound as growly as she felt inside. 

At that comment, all of them pause and the feeling in the air changes. Suddenly they don't seem so drunk, and not nearly as flirty.

"Listen bitch," the suggested Leader begins, "We're not here to be talked down to by an old, used up piece of meat. Now, be a good omega and let's get this show on the road."

She felt two of the men move behind her, and the other two came closer. The lead Alpha was right in her face.

"Are you ready to be my whore?" he said, whispering into her ear as he reached up to twirl her long hair around his finger. 

"HELL NO!" She screamed, wrenching out of the tight hold of one of the men, while she roughly pushed the black haired alpha out of her face. He yelled angrily and was suddenly right back up next to her, violently pulling her head to the side with her hair so her neck was bared to the side in a mock simulation of mating submission.

"No? We'll see what you have to say once you're hot, wet, and willing for us" one of the Alpha's holding her from behind says while laughing. She suddenly can feel the warm, gross sensation of a tongue on her neck, licking up it. 

"NO no STOP it!" She yelled out, starting to thrash back and forth in an effort to get out of their hands but it was too late- she could feel the effect the Alpha pheromones and saliva were having on her body. While Alphas couldn't biologically force an omega into heat, they could create the feelings of it with something as simple as a lick. Normally this was how mates bonded before waiting for a true bonding heat- but it was also how a lot of omega abuse and rape happened. Kae had heard horror stories of omegas being forced into a drugged state by Alphas and forced- but she'd never imagined she'd end up one of them at the age she was. 

She could slowly feel her body warm up and her mind become sluggish. She still tried to fight them, but it was becoming obvious her attempts were futile. With that last ounce of energy in her body she shook her head back and screamed, almost howled out her terror and anger. She could feel their hands all over her- the small bits of clothing that were left on her body were slowly being pawed and handled- their large fingers and palms roving all over her body making her gag at the bile it rose in her throat. 

Just when she was about to give up and she could feel the tears begin to flow, a massive roar shocked the men around her to stillness- and then everything started to move very fast, in a blur. She felt herself be thrown a distance from the pack, out of the alleyway towards where the the lamppost was. Blinking in the light she looked up to see a HUGE shadow over her, that then growled in a way she'd never heard before and the giant shape moved towards the alleyway. In the haze she could hear yelps of wolves and smell blood and hear a great loud growling that was terrifying in it's depth and decibel- but somehow didn't scare her. 

She could feel the large form above her, looking down at her. The last thing she thought of before her consciousness left her was- "why does this look feel warm and familiar?"


End file.
